George
by spangledout
Summary: A father comes to some realizations.
1. Chapter 1

I don't even know where this idea came from...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee :( I do own George though.

* * *

There are several things one doesn't expect to see on the way home on a Friday. A rainbow made of gummy bears, for example.

On this particular Friday night, a man just wanted to get home, have dinner and try to ignore the hurt he felt whenever his son disappeared up to his room for the weekend because he knew it was his fault.

He was passing a dimly lit park when he saw a huddle of boys standing in the shadows of a tree. It looked a bit off but he shrugged it off, focusing back on the road. As he was about to turn the corner away from the park something caught his eyes, a flash of hair in the middle of the group.

His stomach clenched and he quickly turned his car back around, parking outside the park. He tried to jump out of his car but was pulled back by his seat belt which he'd forgotten to take it off but he soon popped the catch and started running over to the group of boys.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?" The man shouted. The huddle turned, revealing a smaller boy in the middle being held up off the ground.

"Don't worry, sir, it's just a fairy." The biggest guy said. Now that he was closer, the man could see the group were jocks.

"Oh, you caught a magical creature?" He asked, crossing his arms and glaring at them. They seemed shocked but not enough to let go of the kid who was struggling against their hold.

"No, sir. He- he's a fag." The lead guy said, regaining his confidence.

"He's a cigarette?"

"No! He's a queer, a queen, _gay._" The boys were getting angry.

"So, you're beating him up because he likes boys? How is that any of your concern?" The man asked.

"It's sick!" One of the other boys finally spoke up, spitting out the word. The man sent him an angry look.

"He's a human just like you, he has two legs, two arms, a face, a family. The only difference seems to be that he is a decent human being. That makes him more manly than all of you put together." It was too familiar, the man felt himself getting angrier and he knew he had to get the boys away before he did something he would regret. "Now get out of here before I call the cops." He growled.

The jocks scattered, dropping the kid with a thud.

"Are you hurt? Do I need to call an ambulance?" He asked, rushing forward to help the boy. He looked about the same age as his son.

"Just bruises, I've had worse." The boy said, wincing as he moved gingerly. "Thank you, sir. Not many people would stop to do that." He looked up at the man with big blue eyes.

"If someone had stopped for my son he wouldn't have had to spend three weeks in hospital." He said, offering his hand to help him up.

"I-I'm sorry to hear that, sir." The boy smiled weakly. He seemed to be looking through the man completely. "I know that whenever my dad tells me he loves me it makes me feel better, no matter what has happened that day, sir."

The man paused. "It's George." He said.

"I'm Kurt." His handshake was firm. "I should be getting home, but thank you so much." Kurt started to walk away.

"Kurt! Let me give you a ride home, we don't want you to get any more trouble." George said trying to sound like he was joking.

"Oh, you don-"

"Please, Kurt. Just let me do this." He pleaded. Kurt nodded and followed him to his car.

It wasn't far to the boy's house and he was soon saying goodbye.

"Just have courage, Kurt. You'll get out of here soon enough." George said with a smile. Kurt smiled back and walked inside.

George started the short drive home. He noticed his son's car in the driveway when he got there, causing him to smile a little nervously.

He headed inside and heard his wife talking to their son in the kitchen. As soon as he entered, George could see the change in how his son held himself. He tensed his body and his smile dropped.

"Good evening, sir." His son said formally. George rushed forward and pulled the boy into a tight hug. He felt him tense but after a moment he started to relax.

"I love you so much... Blaine. I am _so _proud of you and I should have told you that sooner." George said, he pulled back so he could see his face. "I just want you to be happy, son, and if you are happy with boys instead of girls then that is absolutely fine."

Blaine was blinking back tears. He pulled his father back into a tight hug.

"Thank you, Dad. I love you, too."

* * *

**A/N: **So originally I added a bit where he met Kurt etc. Do you want that?


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally! Here is the second part to this story. If anyone wants to see anything else in this 'verse, feel free to ask and I'll see what I can do :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: George is mine. Unfortunately, Klaine isn't.  
**

* * *

Ever since That Night, things had been a lot better. It had still been a bit awkward at first, both George and Blaine not knowing how far the boundaries of their relationship stretched, but they were getting there.

George tried to tell Blaine that he loved him regularly and let him know that he was there for him, whatever he needed, but he was still surprised when, almost six months later, Blaine rang him up and asked him for a bit of advice.

"There's this guy I like and I want to tell him that he- he means a lot to me, that I don't want to just be his friend anymore. But I don't want to seem superficial and stupid like I did with Jeremiah."

"Wait, who's Jeremiah?" George hadn't even heard Blaine mentioning anyone to his mom by that name.

"Oh, well Jeremiah was a guy I liked earlier this year and I sort of... Sanganinappropriatesongtohim andgothimfired." Blaine mumbled, his blush practically visible through the phone.

"Come again?"

Blaine sighed heavily.

"I sang an inappropriate song to him, at his work, and got him fired."

George burst out laughing.

"Dad! Stop it!" Blaine whined, secretly loving how easy they were together.

"I'm sorry." The older man gasped.

"No, you're not! Nobody ever is when they hear about it. The Warblers still won't let me forget about it."

"Oh wow, I can't believe you-." He burst out laughing again.

"It wasn't _that _funny! I was devastated at the time." Blaine complained. George managed to calm himself down.

"I'm going to need to meet more of your friends to get stories like this one out of them."

"Oh, god, you are never, ever meeting any of them. Between the childhood stories and my teenage stories I'll never get any peace."

George laughed again.

"Okay, okay, so you don't want it to be inappropriate. You're not going to sing, are you?"

Blaine paused.

"Well, yeah, it's kind of my-."

"No, no, no, Blaine. You want it to be special, correct?"

"Yes."

"You want it to mean something?"

"Yes, obviously but-."

"So do something you maybe aren't so good at, something you rarely do." George waited for Blaine to reply.

"What do you mean?" His son asked slowly.

"Tell him. Just you and him, nobody else there to complicate things, no a capella choir backing you up, no flashy gesture. Just you baring your soul. It'll go down a lot better, especially if he was there for the Jeremiah thing." He waited for his son to shoot it down, to tell him it was too sappy, too outdated.

"That's perfect, Dad." Blaine breathed. "He would be able to see how nervous and scared I was if I performed for him and knowing Kurt he would probably be disappointed that I didn't just come out and say it."

"Kurt? Is that his name?" George flashed back to That Night, to the young boy so grateful that someone had actually helped, to having his own son in his arms again.

"Yeah, he's been my best friend for a while now, I'm sure I've mentioned him before." Blaine explained.

"I think I heard you talking about going to a party with someone but you didn't mention their name."

"Oh... That was Kurt. Wasn't such a great party though."

"I feel like there is a story there. Also, I fully expect to meet this boy once you start dating." George said, a smile in his voice.

"Dad, he might not even feel the same anymore." Blaine replied, causing his father to raise his eyebrows.

"Anymore? Do you mean to say that this boy has told you he likes you in the past and you didn't do anything about it?"

"I _know_, Dad. I was so stupid."

"Just young, Blaine. You're supposed to make mistakes... Just don't mess this up." George teased.

"Thanks, Dad. I've gotta go get dinner. I love you."

"Love you, too, son. Don't leave it too late."

"I won't. Oh! Are you and Mom coming to Regionals on Saturday?" Blaine asked, his voice full of hope.

"Of course, I cleared the day so I wouldn't miss any of it. Your mother is still trying to move one of her meetings to a later time but you know she'll just skip it if she has to. She loves watching you perform. We both do." George hadn't been there for Blaine's first performance as a Warbler and he was still trying to make up for it.

"Awesome. Thanks again, Dad. I'll let you know how it goes."

"Okay, Blaine. Talk to you tomorrow then." His tone was teasing.

"Gee, Dad, no pressure or anything."

"Goodbye, Blaine."

George hadn't felt so light in a long time.

It had been a long day full of meetings and tiring negotiations and all George wanted to do was curl up and fall asleep but Blaine was bringing his boyfriend over for dinner.

Two days after their phone conversation, Blaine had called him again, pure joy evident in his voice. It had all gone as planned and he and his now boyfriend were going to be singing a duet together at Regionals.

The news had simultaneously overjoyed and worried the older Anderson. How would people react to two boys singing a duet? Granted, it was an all boys school so they didn't exactly have any other options but George was still scared something would happen to his baby boy again.

He didn't voice any of his worries though, he didn't want to dampen his son's happiness.

As soon as he walked through the door he could smell something delicious cooking, laughter ringing out from the kitchen.

George decided to put his work things away and change out of his suit before he went down to meet his son's boyfriend. It didn't take as long as he would've liked meaning he had less time to prepare himself for this. Was he supposed to be intimidating? Or friendly? Blaine wasn't his daughter who needed protecting but he was his youngest.

He reached the kitchen before he could make up his mind but as soon as he saw the boy with Blaine he knew exactly how he would act.

"Dad!" Blaine bounded up to him and hugged him tightly. George savoured the swelling feeling in his chest whenever his son showed an inkling of liking him. "This is my boyfriend Kurt." Blaine beamed like he still couldn't believe the boy he liked, liked him back.

"It's good to see you again, George." Kurt said, holding out his hand. George smiled and pulled the boy into his arms, ignoring the outstretched hand.

"You too, Kurt, you too. I see life is treating you better than it was last time we met."

"Wait, what?" Blaine interrupted, a look of complete confusion on his face. Kurt turned to him and kissed him on the cheek quickly causing the side of Blaine's mouth to twitch upwards.

"About six months ago my car was being fixed and a bunch of jocks had cornered me while I was walking home from school and George stepped in just before they did something other than call me names."

Blaine's jaw dropped, looking between Kurt and his dad.

"It was you." He breathed. He surged forward and hugged his boyfriend tightly. Kurt squeaked in surprise.

George smiled at the two boys who had changed his life. He really hoped they weren't just another high school romance, they were good for each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is for 1gleefan who wanted to see what Blaine thought of his dad's sudden change in attitude. Hope you enjoy!**

**If anyone wants to see anything else from this verse let me know :)  
**

**Disclaimer: Only George is mine  
**

* * *

Blaine was confused.

His weekend had been amazing. For the first time since he came out his dad paid attention to him and wanted to spend time with him and told him he loved him. It was great, it made Blaine _so_ happy.

It made Blaine confused.

People don't generally change like that without something making them, like in movies and someone has a near death experience and decides to live their life to the fullest. Or you have three ghosts visit you in the middle of the night and tell you how much of an ass you're being.

Maybe that's what happened.

Because his dad had hardly talked to him without looking decidedly uncomfortable and stand-offish since he'd come out a year or so ago.

So Blaine decided to wait out the week and see if it lasted to the next weekend before he let it sink in fully, he really didn't want to be hurt again.

But he didn't make it through the week.

On Tuesday, just after dinner, Blaine's phone buzzed beside him, cutting his conversation with Nick off abruptly.

'Dad' flashed up on the screen. His jaw dropped a little before he hurried to excuse himself, answering it.

"Hello."

"Hi, Blaine. How are you doing?"

"Good, I'm good. You?" Blaine felt nervous at the small talk.

"I'm good." There was a smile in his father's voice. "How's school?"

"It's tough at the moment, I have a few assignments to complete but having the Warblers helps."

"That's good, son. Do you have any performances coming up? I haven't seen you perform in a long time." There was an apologetic tone in his voice and Blaine couldn't stop himself from blurting.

"Why are you being so nice?" He cringed at his own words. "I mean, why now, what changed?" He asked figuring he couldn't take it back now.

His father was silent for a while. Just when Blaine's heart started to sink, thinking that maybe his father hadn't meant to be nice, he answered.

"I have been thinking about it for a long time, I always loved you , Blaine. Through everything, but I didn't know how to show it, I'm trying to learn." There was a pause. "On Friday I came across a boy surrounded by a bunch of meatheads who were obviously intimidating him. I had to help him because it reminded me of you and if it had been you then I would have got you out of there in a second.

"The kid looked about your age and he seemed so resigned to the fact he was being bullied. When I go the boys to leave I gave the boy a ride home, just in case the meatheads were lurking, waiting for me to leave and he told me that..." Blaine heard George take a deep breath. "He told me that no matter what had gone wrong during the day, when his dad told him he loved him it made everything okay. So as soon as I got home I just hold back and I don't regret it at all."

"Wow, Dad, that's amazing. Was the boy okay?" Blaine asked, still stunned at the revelation.

"Yeah, just a bit shook up. He looked like he needed a bit of reassurance so I told him to have courage but I have a feeling he already had that in spades." George answered. Blaine was quiet for a moment.

"I-I want to have this relationship with you all the time, Dad, but I can't help but feel that it's going to change again and you'll go back to being awkward and uncomfortable around me."

"I know I'm going to have to work for your trust again, Blaine. I never want you to feel like I don't accept you or love you or am uncomfortable around you because I'm not. I want you to be yourself. I'm so proud of the man you are becoming, mostly without my help. I want to spend more time with you, if you want that too."

" Of course I do, Dad. That's all I've wanted for a long time." Blaine let out a relieved huff of breath.

"Then we'll spend more time together and talk more and hopefully we'll be okay."

"I hope so, Dad, I've missed you." He felt tears start to well up and he looked up to try and rid himself of them.

"I've missed you too, son. We'll do something together this weekend, you can choose." George said, sounding a bit emotional as well.

"I-I can't wait, I'll think about it."

"Your mother is calling me for dinner so I have to go but I'll talk to you soon okay?"

"I'd like that." Blaine said with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too, Blaine. Bye." His dad said.

"Bye." Blaine said before ending the call and flopping down onto his bed, having somehow made his way t his room during the conversation.

He could feel the little spark of hope in his chest ignite, it felt like there was a fireworks display going off in his chest.

Maybe everything would be okay.


	4. Chapter 4

**So. Wow. Intense episode. Incredible, but intense. I was really happy to find out that Blaine's parents aren't heartless (obviously, I had thought so anyway but you know, canon now and all that). I immediately thought of George and how he would react so here it is. **

**I do not mean offense. Hopefully I did it justice.**

**Feel free to prompt and all that jazz. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, luckily, because they did a fantastic job last week.**

* * *

**From: Blaine**

_I love you._

George never thought hearing those words from his son would make his heart stop but Blaine never texted those words to his father without an explanation so he immediately knew something was wrong.

George had had a funny feeling in his gut all morning but had brushed it off as a bad meal. Now he knew he should have gone with his instinct.

He fumbled with his phone in his haste to reply. He pressed the call button and held his breath.

It went straight to voicemail.

He tried again… and again… and again.

Finally, he texted back.

**To: Blaine**

_I love you, too. What's happened? Are you okay?_

George waited with baited breath as he waited for Blaine to answer. He vaguely registered his boss walking past but paid him no mind, Blaine was far more important than work.

**From: Blaine**

_I'm scared, Daddy._

George felt like he couldn't breathe. His little boy was scared, he could be hurting, what was happening, where was—His phone rang, startling him.

It was his wife, Lily. He quickly answered.

"He texted you." George said by way of greeting. He heard a sniffle.

"What's happening to our baby, George?" His wife said in a small voice.

"I don't know, Hun. Maybe we should ring the school." He suggested. There was some noise in the background then a gasp.

"Oh my god. No. No, no, no, no, no." His wife started sobbing. "No! My Blaine!"

"Calm down, Lily! Breathe!" George insisted.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN WHEN THERE IS A SHOOTER IN MY SON'S SCHOOL!" Lily screeched.

George's blood turned to ice and he could feel himself starting to get dizzy.

"What?" He whispered. His wife was still sobbing incoherently through the phone. "Oh-oh god."

George thought of all the clichés he had ever heard about how it felt to be in shock. Then he realised they weren't clichés as everything around him became muffled and slow. Then into intensely sharp focus.

He suddenly burst into action, retrieving his keys from his desk draw and running out of his office. He pushed past some people, knocking papers to the ground.

"Anderson! Where are you going?! Anderson!" George heard his boss calling after him but he just ignored it and kept running. He had to get to Blaine.

"I'm going down there now, Lil. I'll find out what's going on and I will make sure Blaine is safe even if I have to run into that building myself." George said, fumbling with his car keys.

"Be safe." Lily whispered. The connection cut off and George took a deep breath as he sat in the car. He sent a text before driving out of the parking garage.

**To: Blaine**

_It's going to be okay, Blaine, I'm coming._

* * *

When George got to the school there were police everywhere and students hurrying out the gates. He had to park down the street and run the rest of the way.

"Excuse me, sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." A police officer said. George glared.

"My son is in that school, and you expect me to_ leave_?" He growled.

"I'm sorry, sir, but there is nothing you can do and your presence could be counterproductive to our-."

"Mr Anderson!" George turned at the sound of his name and saw one of Blaine's friends hurrying towards him.

"Tina! Are you okay?! What happened?"

The girl threw herself into George's arms and he gladly accepted her, needing some comfort himself.

"I-I stormed out of the cl-class because I-I didn't get a s-solo ag-again and then the gunshots w-went off and I-I got swept out by e-everyone and I couldn't g-get back to th-the choir room and now I d-don't know if they're safe and I-I'm so sc-scared!" Tina wailed into his shoulder.

"It's okay, it's going to be fine. The police are in there now." He stroked her hair as she clung to his jacket.

They stood together for a long time, unwilling to let go as they waited for the school to get the all clear. About half an hour later, it did.

George closed his eyes, all of his muscles relaxing in relief.

Tina started sobbing again, relieved this time.

It was another ten minutes before the remaining students rushed out the doors. George craned his neck, trying to catch a glimpse of his son's red and white uniform.

Then he was suddenly there, running towards him.

"Daddy!" He called out, flinging himself at his father. George caught him and squeezed him as tightly as he could. Blaine was sobbing into his neck. "I was so scared, Daddy. I don't want to die!"

George kissed his son's gelled back hair and held on for dear life.

"I know, B, I know."

* * *

It was just past eleven o'clock later that night when George heard movement out in the hallway. A moment later there was a quiet, hesitant knock on the door.

"Come in." He called, knowing his wife was getting about as much sleep as he was. They had been expecting their son for a while.

Blaine stuck his head around the door, a worried look on his face.

"Can… Can I sleep with you guys tonight?" He asked. His phone was clutched in his hand.

"Of course you can, Bumble. I don't think any of us are getting sleep tonight." Lily said, sitting up against the head board.

Blaine ran across the room and clambered onto the bed like he used to as a child. He curled up between his parents and let out a sigh.

"Whenever I close my eyes, all I can see is everyone's terrified faces and all I can hear is the ticking of the metronome and the gun-shots and the door-handle and the footsteps in the corridor." Blaine whispered. He looked ten years younger than his age at least.

George wrapped an arm around Blaine's shoulder and Lily wrapped her arms around his waist and then the tears came.

"I just kept thinking that I would never see you guys again, I'd never get to say I love you and that I'm _so_ incredibly lucky to have you as parents. And Artie was getting everyone to record messages but I couldn't because _I don't want to say goodbye_." Blaine sobbed into his mother's shoulder.

"And I thought about how I would never see _Kurt_ again, I would never get the future with him that we've been dreaming about since I was 16. And I'd never get to tell him I will always love him and that I'm so incredibly sorry."

"Sh, honey, you're safe now." Lily whispered into her son's hair. Blaine clutched at both them desperately, the same way he had when he fell off his bike and broke his leg when he was six because Cooper had taunted him and said he couldn't ride it without training wheels.

The same way he had after the Sadie Hawkin's Dance… The same way he had when he came back from New York earlier that year.

"Tina wasn't there and Sam was freaking out because Brittany was all by herself and I couldn't move the piano and no-one was helping Artie. And Marely was panicking because her mom wasn't answering her and Jake was calling someone and Kitty said she did something to Marley's costumes to make her feel fat and then everyone started doing their videos and I couldn't handle it." Blaine rambled.

"I just wanted my mom and my dad. I wanted everyone to be okay." He was sobbing loudly and raggedly now, too much to talk.

George squeezed his son tighter, sending all the comfort towards the boy as he could.

"We're here Blaine, we're here."


	5. Chapter 5

**YAY! More updating! So this idea came to me while I was walking home from the supermarket and I thought it was too adorable not to use. I hope you like it! **

**Like always, feel free to prompt me :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Or Kurt. Or Blaine. Or Cooper. Or the Hudson-Hummels**

* * *

It wasn't until about a month after Kurt and Blaine had started dating that Kurt picked Blaine up at his house. They would alternate who was picking up who and it just so happened that it was always Kurt's turn during the week so he would take Blaine out, picking him up at his room at Dalton.

On Fridays Blaine would go home, pack a bag then drive to Lima to have dinner with the Hudson-Hummel's. After dinner he and Kurt would have their date, going to a show or movie or staying in, just spending time together. Blaine would stay the night then leave the next afternoon.

This week had been hectic with assignments due though, so they hadn't had the chance to go out meaning Kurt was picking Blaine up at his house for once.

He'd left his house early to make sure he wasn't late and so he would have a chance to talk to Blaine's parents for a while. Kurt had been back for one dinner since the first time and he talked on the phone with Lily and George whenever they called Blaine but it would be good to see them again.

He knocked on the front door.

"Kurt, honey, there's no need to knock." Lily said when she had answered the door. Kurt smiled and accepted her hug.

"I don't want to be rude." He said, a light blush flaring on his cheeks. Lily smiled warmly.

"You're not being rude." She hooked her arm through his and led him to the kitchen where she was baking. "Now, how did your assignment go, did you get it finished on time?"

"Yes, finally. It was a rush at the end and a late night but Blaine stayed up with me to keep me company so it wasn't too bad." Kurt settled himself on one the stools at the breakfast bar. "I'm not expecting a great mark though. How did your meeting with the editor go?"

Lily was well-known for her series of baking books. They always made it onto the _New York Time's _Bestseller list. She was currently finishing a book of gluten free recipes.

"Great! The book should be out by the end of July which is earlier than I was hoping for." Lily was moving around the kitchen effortlessly, not even looking where she was going the majority of the time. That's how George managed to enter the kitchen without her noticing. He wrapped his arms around her from behind. "George!"

The man chuckled and Kurt let a grin spread over his face. Blaine's parents were quite adorable together.

"Now I am commandeering Kurt to show him embarrassing videos of our youngest." George kissed Lily on the cheek. "Come on, son." He motioned for Kurt to follow him. Kurt kissed Lily's cheek as well as he passed her.

"It was great to see you again." He said. Lily replied in kind as he walked backwards out of the kitchen.

"Quick, Kurt! Blaine will stop us as soon as he knows what's happening!" George called from the living room. Kurt hurried after his boyfriend's father to find the huge T.V. filled with a blue screen.

"I'm sure you know how much of a show off Blaine can be." Kurt nodded in agreement and sat on the couch next to George. "He has always been that way. This video, though, is by far our favourite. Blaine doesn't actually know that we have it because when he found it a few years ago he threw the disc away but we had a copy he didn't know about."

Kurt grinned.

"This is going to be _fantastic_."

George hit play.

_A head of unruly curls was right in front of the camera. They were walking down the hallway, heading toward the kitchen._

"_Are you ready, B?" An unfamiliar voice asked the little boy. Blaine turned to face the camera with a massive grin on his face. He looked about 6 years old and was absolutely adorable with his little bow-tie and suspenders._

"_Yeah! I still don't know why we couldn't wait until my hair was gelled, Coop."_

"_Because I know best, Squirt." Cooper, Blaine's older brother, said. Blaine looked over his shoulder to scowl at his brother but it was obscured a little by the curls._

"_Don't call me that!" _

_They reached the kitchen and Lily came into view._

"_Mommy! Me and Cooper have been practicing a song!" Blaine said excitedly, bouncing on his toes as he got nearer his mother._

"_Cooper and I, Bumble. Can I hear it?" Lily asked, looking down at her son while still mixing her mixture._

_Blaine nodded his head so hard he resembled a bobble-head toy._

"_Uh-huh. Are you ready?" He promptly started singing _Wannabe_ by the Spice Girls. Lily looked like she was struggling not to laugh._

_Blaine was wriggling around in an imitation of dancing as he sang his little lungs out, his face earnest._

Kurt couldn't hold his laughter in as he watched his boyfriend performing. George was laughing right along with him.

"It gets better, just wait."

Kurt quietened his laughter, still snickering.

"_That was wonderful, B!" Lily exclaimed. Blaine grinned, his pudgy cheeks dimpling. "Do you want to be a Spice Girl when you're older?" She asked, her face serious. Cooper snickered behind the camera._

_Blaine shook his head, his curls flying around his head._

"_Nuh-uh. I'm gonna be Britney Spears!" He said, bouncing on his toes again, as if he couldn't contain his joy._

"_Oh? Why do you want to be Britney Spears?" Lily asked. Blaine rolled his eyes at his mom and let out a huge sigh._

"_Because she's dating Justin Timberlake! Duh, Mommy!" _

_Cooper wasn't even trying to hold in his laughter now and Lily looked shocked for a second before letting out a laugh of her own._

"_It's not funny, guys!" Little Blaine pouted, crossing his arms over his chest._

"_Of course not, Honey."_

The video cut out.

"Oh my god! Thank you so much for showing me this!" Kurt exclaimed, clutching his stomach. George grinned.

"It was my pleasure. Now I have to quickly change it so he never knows… Until he's famous anyway." The older man got up and swapped the disc out. "This one is pretty cute, too."

They got through three more short videos before they heard footsteps outside the room.

Blaine appeared, grinning when he saw his boyfriend.

"Hey! How long have you been here?" He glanced at the T.V. and his expression turned from joy to horror. "Dad… What were you showing him?" He asked cautiously.

"Just some hone-videos, Blaine. Don't worry." George said, somehow keeping a straight face. Kurt couldn't look at his boyfriend, however.

"No, what did you show him?!" Blaine whined. "Dad! That's not cool!" He pouted and crossed his arms over his chest, a perfect imitation of his younger self. Kurt and George lost it again. "What?!" Blaine whined again. "MOM! They're laughing at me!" He called out.

It took a few minutes for them to calm down. Blaine practically dragged Kurt out of the house so he wouldn't talk to his parents anymore.

Once they were in Kurt's Navigator, driving towards the restaurant Kurt couldn't help but asking.

"So, Justin Timberlake, huh?" Kurt had never seen his boyfriend in such a fetching shade of red.


	6. Chapter 6

**Woo! More chapters! I have another one in the works right now so that might be posted tonight or tomorrow, fingers crossed. This one is angsty again... the next one shouldn't be though!**

**This is for Fridasvenoy who wanted to see George's reaction to... That episode... You know the one. Well you will if you read this anyway ;)**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Glee's not mine... If it were BLAINE WOULDN'T HAVE CHEATED... Just saying.**

* * *

George liked to think he was a fairly reasonable father when it came to giving Blaine an allowance. He let his son have free reign on his credit card as long as he could justify all of his purchases.

The first time they'd had to discuss it was during Blaine's sophomore year at Dalton when there was a sudden rise in the amount of petrol he bought. Once he'd heard the full explanation George had told Blaine that he could drive to Lima twice during the week as long as he came home in the weekends.

After that George found that Blaine would come to him or his mother when he wanted to buy something that would look odd on his credit card statement.

So he was very confused as to why there was a statement in front of him saying that Blaine had bought a plane ticket.

"Lily! Could you come here for a moment?" George called out for his wife, staring at the screen with a deep frown.

"Yes, Honey?" Lily asked when she came through the door to his study. George sent a small smile to his wife.

"Did Blaine ask you about buying a plane ticket? I'm assuming it's to see Kurt but I thought he was visiting him soon anyway." He asked. Lily frowned in response.

"No, he didn't." She glanced at her watch. "Glee should be finishing soon, we could call to ask?"

George nodded.

"I just don't know why he didn't ask us. Granted we probably would have said no considering how close it is to his planned trip."

Lily came over and rubbed a hand over his shoulders. George smiled up at her and pressed a kiss to his wife's wrist.

"I need to go and keep an eye on the cake I just put in the oven but come get me when you want to call him." She kissed his forehead quickly before leaving the room.

Twenty minutes later George went out to the kitchen, his phone already in his hand.

"Hey, Lovely, do you want me to put it on speaker?" He asked, pulling his youngest's name up on the screen of his phone.

"I don't mind." Lily replied, focusing on her mixing bowl. George nodded and pressed the call button. It went straight to voice-mail.

"That's strange. It went to voice-mail." He told his wife while re-dialing.

"But Blaine always keeps his phone on, in case Kurt calls." Lily frowned. "I wouldn't call Kurt in case it's a surprise for an anniversary or something. Maybe one of his friends knows."

George sighed. He usually made a point of getting the numbers of all Blaine's closest friends in case they need to get in contact with him and can't reach him on his phone but the truth is that Blaine hadn't had any close friends since Kurt left.

Blaine had been a lot more subdued than normal in the last few months and his parents had been worried. They'd tried to talk to him about it but Blaine would just brush it off.

"Mike might know?" George knew he was clasping at straws.

"He would have someone else's number at least. Trent might know though, Blaine seems to still be quite close with him even after what the Warblers did last year."

George pulled up Trent's name first and pressed call.

"Hi, Mr A." The teen answered happily. "How are you?"

"I'm very well, thank you, Trent. And you?"

"I'm good! Senior year is great!"

Trent had always matched Blaine's happiness and enthusiasm, George supposed that was why they were such good friends.

"Listen, Trent, I was wondering if you knew where Blaine was? We can't get a hold of him." He asked.

"Oh, no sorry, Mr A. I spoke to Blaine last week but he kind of went off the grid after that." Trent sounded a little calmer.

"Okay, thank you anyway, Trent. Would you let us know if you hear anything?" George asked.

"Of course. It was good speaking to you."

"You too, son." George hung up and sighed. Lily patted his hand.

"Try Mike."

George dialed the boy who had become Blaine's best friend. Mike had been a constant presence at their house whenever Kurt wasn't.

"Hello, Mr Anderson." The boy sounded out of breath. "Sorry, I was just practicing this move I keep messing up."

George chuckled, he didn't think Mike could mess up a move if he tried.

"Sorry to interrupt, Mike. I know it's a bit of a long shot but I was hoping you could tell me where Blaine is."

"Oh, um. He went to see Kurt. I thought he would tell you guys first. He called me last night and was a complete wreck then he told me something happened and he needed to talk to Kurt but didn't know how so I suggested going to see him. I can ask Rachel to make sure he gets there safe, if you'd like?" Mike said. George furrowed his brow.

"Is he okay? What happened?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, Mr Anderson, but I can't tell you that. Blaine told me in confidence."

"Of course, sorry, Mike." George sighed.

"No problem. I'll text you when Rachel contacts me."

"Thank you." He hung up and dropped his head to the kitchen counter. "He's in New York and Mike is going to text us when he hears he's safe."

"Fill me in? I didn't get half the conversation."

George stood up and rubbed a hand over his face.

"Something has happened that made Blaine need to talk to Kurt so he went there." He explained.

Lily nodded.

"I guess we can only wait now."

* * *

The text came after they'd had dinner and were settled in the living room together, George reading a book and Lily going over the recipes for her next book.

A loud buzzing filled the room.

_He's arrived and will call you tomorrow. I tried to get him to call now but they went out._

George read the text out for his wife and sighed.

"He'll be fine, Honey, he's with Kurt." Lily said, trying to calm him but there was an uneasy feeling in George's stomach that wouldn't shift no matter how much he tried to reassure himself.

* * *

No call came the next morning but a sobbing figure burst through the front door and straight into his mother's arms while they were eating breakfast.

* * *

"You're going to hate me. Kurt does… I do." Blaine said quietly, staring down at his hands. It had taken several hours of rocking their son between them to get him to calm down enough to talk.

"Oh, B-b. We could never hate you." Lily stroked his face, pushing messy curls off his face. She hadn't used that nickname since Blaine was four. It made Blaine start to tear up again.

"I don't even kn-now why I-I did it." He stuttered out, still avoiding his parents' eyes. "I was just so lonely and Kurt wasn't answering my calls. He shouldn't have answered my calls! He was at work. Oh god I'm so stupid!"

Lily wrapped her arms back around him and rubbed up and down his back as he cried more. She looked over at George who looked like his heart was breaking in his chest.

"We're here, Blaine." He said gruffly. Blaine quietened again and held his hand out towards his father, making a grabby gesture. George squeezed his hand tightly.

"I cheated on him." He blurted out. "I'm so stupid! He's never going to speak to me again! He-he's my soulmate, I know it! But I gave up that chance because I was so stupid and lonely. And he never forgot about me like I though, as soon as he saw me his whole face just… Lit up."

Blaine was whispering harshly. His parents were both shocked into silence though neither let go of their son.

George was the first to recover.

"Blaine, you're young-."

"I DON'T NEED TO BE OLDER TO KNOW HE'S IT!" Blaine shouted. George squeezed his hand.

"That's not what I was saying. I was going to say that people make mistakes, son. It was a moment of weakness. Anyone can see how much you love each other, Blaine. It may take time but you boys will get there." He said quietly.

"But he shouldn't talk to me. I broke his heart, Daddy. I literally saw it happen before my eyes."

Lily tightened her arms.

"But you told him, love. That takes a lot of courage."

"I'm just a _stupid_ coward. I couldn't handle being alone!" Blaine wrenched away from his parents and ran up the stairs to his room.

George felt a tear slip down his face.

"He's hurting so much." Lily whispered. George took a deep breath and wiped the tear away.

"We'll have to hug him extra hard then, until he's okay again."s


	7. Chapter 7

**What's this? Another chapter? Already? Wow. :P**

**I had to get this out while I had the inspiration. In the middle there is a slight reference to this idea I have started writing about Marley and Kurt that I might post soon... We'll see. Anyway...**

**This, again, is for Fridasvenoy who also wanted to see George finding out about 4x14. **

**Enjoy the word vomit!**

**Disclaimer: Glee ain't mine.**

* * *

"Hey, George!" Kurt said happily when the older man answered the door.

"Kurt! It's great to see you!" George pulled the boy into a hug. "Blaine is just fixing his hair, apparently it wasn't plastered close enough to his head or there wasn't enough of a fire hazard or something." He said, rolling his eyes.

Kurt laughed.

"Sounds about right. I'm sorry I haven't visited in a while. It's been… Difficult." Kurt gave a weak smile. George squeezed his arm.

"Kurt?" George shut the door and led Kurt through to the kitchen where Lily, predictably, was working. "Oh! It's so good to see you!" She pulled the tall boy into a tight hug. "You've grown some more! And your hair is higher! You're so handsome, I might have to run away with you!"

Kurt laughed.

"I think the hair gives the illusion of being taller. I would gladly run away with you but I'm afraid George would use his contacts to hunt me down." Kurt winked.

"Mom! Dad! Please promise me you won't embarrass me when Kurt gets here!" Blaine called as he ran down the stairs.

"Have you retrieved all the oil from the Gulf of Mexico to put in your hair yet?" George teased as his son came into the room and immediately froze.

"Kurt! You're here!"

"Blaine, you're pointing out the obvious again." Lily said, a twinkle in her eye. Blaine blushed.

"Oh, look at that, we're leaving." He said, quickly ushering Kurt out of the kitchen. "We'll be out late! I probably won't see you until tomorrow!"

George and Lily followed the two boys to the front door.

"Have fun, boys!" Lily called, watching Kurt open Blaine's door for him.

"Did you see that?" George muttered to Lily. "I need to call Burt."

* * *

The next morning the parents were shocked to find Blaine in the kitchen preparing breakfast when they got up.

"Good morning, son."

Blaine turned quickly and pulled on his mother's hand, dancing her around the kitchen to the tune he was singing loudly.

"It's a lovely morning, isn't it? It's fantastic!" He said happily, seating his mother at the table before going back to the stove, whistling happily.

"Did you have a fun time yesterday?" George asked as he joined his wife at the table, smirking.

"Yes! It was such a great reception! The wedding… Didn't happen, I guess that's sad for Mr Schue and Miss Pillsbury." Blaine sounded completely uncaring whether his teachers had a rough time. "It was awesome to see everyone again. Mike and Brittany started a dance circle and we all danced and performed some of the old songs and the newbies joined in and the seemed to really like the graduates and everyone looked fantastic and everyone was happy, even Quinn and Santana."

He paused as he took a sip of his coffee.

"I danced with, like, everyone. Oh! And Coach Sylvester was dancing with some guy! She was pretty nice the whole time, actually. And Tina seemed a little angry to start with but then she was slow dancing with Mike so I think she ended up happy. Kurt and Marley got on really well! His voice is so amazing and he did the Single Ladies dance and all the football players joined in and he was amazing and we did a duet and it was so much fun and then we—talked. We talked." Blaine blushed.

"And I think, maybe, possibly he will want to try again soon." He finished shyly, sitting down at the fully served table.

George glanced at Lily before they both burst out laughing. Blaine blushed deep red.

"What?"

"You are just the most adorable thing ever, has anyone ever told you that?" Lily asked, still chuckling.

"Kurt did." Blaine let out a bright grin, brighter than any they'd seen for a long time.

"Of course he did." George said, a warm smile on his face. "How long is he in town for?"

Blaine swallowed the piece of bacon he had been eating before answering.

"He's leaving on Sunday so he can be back for classes. He's coming into school today and then we're going to a movie tonight which should be fun. We're going to ask Tina because I think she's feeling a bit more upset about not getting back together with Mike than we thought she would."

He gulped down some more coffee.

"Oh! Did I tell you that Mike has started dating a girl from his class? I think he's really into her, it's pretty adorable to hear him talk about her. I don't think I've ever heard someone so infatuated."

George glanced over at Lily and they smirked together. The last few years had been one long moment of that kind of talk.

"I hope you guys like breakfast, I've got to leave so I can meet Kurt, Mike and Marley for coffee before school but I'll see you later. Kurt might be with me." He kissed both of them on the cheek before grabbing his bag from his chair. He hurried out the door.

There was a moment of silence.

"Thank god!" Lily sighed. "Are you calling the Hummel's or am I?"

"I'm not sure what I'm more amused about; how ridiculously smitten he is or the fact he thinks we don't know what 'talking' means."

Lily laughed.

"I feel like we should be objecting to him 'talking' to Kurt but we all know they're going to end up married with 2.5 kids in no time at all." She said.

George grinned.

"But in the meantime we can tease him about his 'talking'."


End file.
